


I'm out of My Head When You're Not Around

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: There are worse ways to spend Christmas than in the arms of her boyfriend, Ohya reckons, now if only he knew how to make a move...Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Ohya Ichiko
Kudos: 33





	I'm out of My Head When You're Not Around

"Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?" Ichiko asked. "...that was rhetorical, I'm staying." With that, she leaned against Ren's shoulder, gazing outside the window. It was a good thing that she hadn't expected Ren to answer, because the idea that he'd spend the night alone with a girl—no, a woman—was every bit as terrifying as it was exciting. If left up to him, he might not have said yes. Still, left with Ichiko's decision, he was happy enough. His hand rose up at her other side, settled first against her hip and then began to run up and along her side, giving her a comforting massage.

The fabric of her shirt was soft. Thin. Almost... flimsy. It felt as if he could push his fingers right through it, but he wouldn't dare do that, even if it were truly possible. He ran his hand a little higher, almost all the way up to her armpit, then dropped again. She was silent against him. Was she thinking about him?

"Hey," she said, interrupting the silence and his thoughts. "You can get a little braver, you know. I'm your girlfriend, and I have been for months... it's not like I'm some frigid schoolgirl you just met." Ren wasn't sure what to make of that. She clearly wanted him to go further, and yet, he didn't know how far he was allowed to go. Would she be upset with him if he went as far as he wanted to? Would she be upset with him if he didn't go as far as she wanted him to?

Pulling back, she turned to face him, then gave him a few moments longer to figure out what he wanted to do. As he faced her, he pondered. He wanted to slip his hand into her shirt, to push it beneath the cup of her bra and feel at her chest—whenever they were alone together, near-intimate, he always felt a tingling curiosity as to what those boobs would feel like in his hands, but out of respect for her and for their relationship, he hadn't pushed at where he perceived the line to be, no matter how badly he was tempted to.

When moments passed and he hadn't done anything, Ichiko let out a short sigh, then reached down to take a hold of his hands. Hers felt cold by comparison, but they made him feel warm all the same. She lifted his hands, then placed them against the chest he had just spent the last ten seconds gazing at—not an ounce of subtlety on his part, apparently. Though Ren was surprised, he didn't pull his hands back or shoot up in surprise, rather, he seemed to come to terms with what she had just done pretty quickly. His hands full of her tits, he let his entire body relax and put all of the effort he could muster into his fingers, gently squeezing at her mounds.

Her hands had fallen away by that point. She shuffled forward, wrapped one arm around his waist and pushed her chest into his hands, sighing softly to herself as she did. "See? Not so scary. They're just boobs." Her last words were tinged with a hint of tease, but the truth was that the mere presence of his hands against her chest had her feeling hotter than she had done in a long time. Here she was, fooling around with a schoolboy who had very little idea what he was doing when it came to sex or romance, with her having to be the one to make his move for him, and yet... she was melting under his touch all the same.

Biting gently at her bottom lip, she let her eyes close as she continued to push up against his hands, those curious fingers squeezing at her tits in increasingly brave ways—at first, all he had been doing was gently squeezing at them, but in the short minute that he had been going at it, that gentle squeezing had evolved into open groping, with Ren's hands hungry for more each time that they pulled back. Eventually, he wanted more, and he could tell that she wanted more, and although he wouldn't normally have made such a move by himself, he was so close to what he really wanted, and she had been so brazen with him before. Perhaps giving himself what he wanted wouldn't be so bad.

His hand slipped down the length of her tummy, then pushed inside her shirt, and he had to stop for a moment just to appreciate how soft her skin felt against his fingers. She was a soft person, from her heart to her cheeks to her lips, so he wasn't exactly surprised that the skin she hid underneath her shirt followed suit, but it felt nice all the same. Inviting, even. He slipped his fingers further up, tracing along her side until he reached her chest, and as he got there he confirmed that she had indeed been wearing a bra—not that it was ever really called into question given the cleavage views that she had 'accidentally' given him over the course of the evening. His finger traced the outside of that bra, wanting to slip further inside but not quite feeling brave enough to do so. It was a big moment, he thought, just as their first kiss had been.

But unlike earlier, he did manage to push himself into doing so. Ichiko opened her eyes just in time to see the determination in his gaze as he slipped his hand inside the cup of her bra. It was the moment that both of them had been waiting for, and Ichiko let out a gasp almost immediately. She felt his palm graze over her nipple, then press against it as he gave the tit an open-palmed grab. His other hand soon slipped inside her shirt to do the same with the other, and she pushed into his touch even more.

Ichiko wondered, why exactly was she getting so worked up? It wasn't as if she had never had someone touch her tits before—hell, she'd done far more with both boys and girls—but Ren had a way of making things seem far more intense than they usually would. For most of her relationships, the first kiss would be a quick peck at the end of the first date or something similar, but her first kiss with Ren meant a lot more—it had been built up to over the course of many evenings spent together either at the Crossroads bar or his attic room at LeBlanc.

"Jeez, you're really something," she sighed, pulling her gaze away from him to instead look up towards the ceiling. Over time, his curious hands only got bolder, and it seemed as if he would be able to occupy himself with just her tits forever, but she wanted more from him. Clearing her throat to get his attention, she reached down to grab at her own shirt, then pulled it up and off. While Ren continued to grope at her chest, she reached back to unclasp her bra, then pulled that off, too, before tossing it aside with her shirt. She soon laid back on his bed, moving him with her, and it was at that moment that Ren realised exactly what was happening.

Was he about to have his first time? Her shirt was off. Her tits were in his hands. His cock was hard, and the moment they laid back her hands moved to his body to roam similar to how his hands had with her. She was going to feel it sooner or later if she couldn't already feel it pressing up against her outer thigh. The idea of her losing more clothes only made that erection harder, and as Ren looked down upon Ichiko's blushing face—was this intense for her, too?—he wanted to lean down and kiss her, so he did.

As they kissed, both of them kept making the moment more intense. It started with Ichiko running her hand along Ren's side, then Ren began to grind his palms harder against her chest, then Ichiko opened her mouth so that she could slip her tongue out and push it into his, then Ren began to grind against the outside of her leg, making sure that she could tell just how hard he was, then Ichiko reached her hand down to lift up his shirt, traced his abs for a moment then pulled the front of his pants open, reaching in to slip her hand against his cock.

Christ, he was big. Not like, pornstar big, but... it was certainly the biggest she had ever felt, and he was only, what, seventeen? Most of her previous relationships had been around that age anyway, but it was still clear to her that in her hand she held something special. Ichiko had to pull back from the kiss and look down to confirm that what she was feeling was real. As she did, Ren pulled back from her, lifting his hands from her tits for the first time since he had first laid his touch on them. Ichiko rolled onto her side, as he was, then pulled his pants down a little lower, her hand wrapping around the base of his cock. Making use of what little space she had between the two of them as they laid together on that relatively-small bed, she began to slowly stroke him, completely transfixed with his junk as he tried not to crumble under the feeling.

Eventually, he realised that the best way to avoid being overcome by the pleasure would be to focus on something else, and so he slipped his hand up against her side, ran down her curves and stopped at her hip. The pants that she was wearing were tight, so he wouldn't be able to slip his hand inside them. Instead, he moved around to the front and popped the button off—even as he pulled down her zipper, he could feel the heat of her pussy tickling against his fingers. Ichiko picked up her gaze again and looked at him, her heart thumping within her chest. After a moment of silence, she suddenly leaned forward to latch her lips onto his, immediately moaning into their shared kiss—he hadn't even touched her yet.

The fabric of her panties felt nice against his fingers, but that wasn't the reason that he slipped his hand further inside. He wanted to return the favour—having her hand wrapped around his junk felt better than touching himself, and he wanted her to feel the same way. She deepened her kiss with him when his finger finally made contact with a growing wet spot between her legs, then moaned into that kiss when he began to massage his digit against it. It was obvious that he didn't really know what he was doing, but she didn't mind that. It felt nice that she was the one he chose to do his experimentation with—after all, he would only have a first time for slipping his finger up against a woman's twat... and all the other things that she hoped to do with him that night, even if she wasn't sure how many of them he would be up for.

Though she continued stroking his cock, she did slow some as he began to touch her, eager to figure out where he was going to go. As he massaged the outside of her underwear, he rolled her onto her back, and then she had no choice but to let go of his cock as he began to pull himself down.

"Don't wanna give me any ideas, now," Ichiko muttered, her hands reaching down to settle in his hair, though he hadn't gone any further than her chest at that point. "I might hold you to them." 

He didn't give her a verbal answer, rather, he looked up at her with a knowing glance, one that sent a shiver along her spine. God, for a teenage virgin who was so-obviously in way over his head, he had a certain charm to him, and that charm kept her silent as he leaned forward to press a kiss between her tits, then moved his head aside to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Having been caught off-guard, she immediately gasped, reaching a hand up to capture and silence it a moment after the fact, and after hearing such a noise come from his girlfriend, Ren couldn't help but smirk against her tit. He suckled gently on the nub, then reached his hand underneath to hold her tit as he began to suckle harder. Before pulling away, he let his teeth close around it and nibbled very gently, then pulled back properly, preparing to slip further down her body.

Ichiko might have been upset with him were it not for how badly she wanted him to keep going. If he had paused for even a moment more... no, she couldn't let him know just how desperate she was. She was supposed to be the adult between the two of them, after all... even if she wasn't so good at the 'adulting' in practice. Still, it felt shameful to be shown up by a seventeen-year-old.

As he settled at her hips, he slid his own body further down the bed so that he could move between her legs without having to lean down too far. She spread those legs for him with an obvious eagerness, but given that she was probably mere moments away from having his lips near her pussy, she didn't want to waste any time. Reaching down, she even slipped a finger into the side of her panties for him, prepared to pull the fabric away, and as Ren settled between her legs, his face mere inches away from her snatch, he didn't stop her.

Slowly at first, she began to expose her pussy to him, but after she realised just how wet she was and that the fabric was sticking to her pussy slightly, she simply yanked the fabric away, exposing the rest to him all at once. The scent of her snatch was the first thing to catch Ren's attention, a definitively feminine one that had equal parts natural musk and intriguing arousal to it, with little hints of the scent that he recognised from her mixed in. Reaching up, he slipped a finger inside the waist of her panties to pull them down, then lifted himself up so that he could pull them all the way off, and as he laid down again the sight of her bare pussy sat before him.

It looked almost virginal, probably attesting to the fact that she hadn't had any action in a long while, with puffy lips that hid most of the interesting stuff between them. Licking at his lips, Ren debated leaning forward to get to the good stuff but waited just a moment longer to further appreciate the sight before him. Above (and indeed around) her pussy was a healthy amount of pubic hair, likely carrying the very scent that he had been so attracted to when she had first exposed herself to him. Reaching his hands up, he slipped a finger against each of those puffy lips and pulled her open, watching the way that the dampness of her pussy kept her lips from separating right away. It looked very sticky, but that didn't stop him from leaning forward to press his mouth against it.

The first taste of her sweet cunt almost made him stop in his tracks. He had been expecting that he would have to put up with something of an unpleasant taste despite the attractive smell, or at least need to get used to whatever taste she had, but she tasted nice... not that he was about to tell her that because then she would be asking why he had thought that she wouldn't. His arms moved down to wrap around her thighs, and while his tongue lapped against her snatch, working from the centre all the way up to her clit, he used that grip on her thighs to pull her closer, not wanting to risk her pulling away for whatever reason.

As Ichiko looked down at him, her hands settling in his hair once again, there was no chance in hell that she was going to pull away from him. She needed to be eaten out by him just as badly as he wanted to eat her out—it had been so long since she had been brought to orgasm by something other than herself or a toy that she was holding. She had to keep reminding herself that it was his first time and that she shouldn't just openly grind against his face, but God did she wanted to. It would have been so easy to just wrap her legs around his head and grind against his inexperienced tongue until she brought herself to climax, but she didn't. He deserved better than that. He deserved better than her, she thought, and yet here they were.

"You keep working me over like that you're gonna get a sticky face, kid..." Ichiko muttered, laying her head back against his pillow. As she did, she turned her head to its side, and unintentionally sniffed at his pillow. It smelled like him, like the scent he carried whenever she leaned against him or kissed him. "...ah, not that I have a problem with that," she continued. Ren didn't give her a verbal answer, but as he pulled her thighs ever-closer to him, his lips latching onto her clit so that he could bounce the sensitive nub on his tongue while the surrounding lips helped him suckle on it, it was obvious that he didn't have a problem with it, either. In fact, given how hard he was going, it seemed as if he was trying to pry her orgasm from her as if she wouldn't have just given it to him.

The fingers she had buried in his hair tugged at the black locks, and as she ground against his face her pleasure began to peak. It was a familiar feeling, and yet one that felt totally new at the same time. The new parts took her by surprise, while the old ones made her feel comfortable with what was happening. When her orgasm came, she wasn't expecting it, and she didn't even have time to warn Ren before she began to grind against his face with loud, needy moans slipping free from her lips. And she might have moaned his name once or twice. Y'know. Maybe.

When Ren was able to pull back, his face had been covered. He couldn't help but chuckle, yet Ichiko was totally embarrassed. Reaching up, she planted her hands against her face and let out a groan into them. "God, the first time my super cute boyfriend goes down on me and THAT'S what my body has to offer? I'm calling it, the world hates me." Ren reached up to pull her hands away from her face, then leaned down between them to kiss her on the lips. Letting out a reserved sigh, she kissed him back, then shook herself out of her brief self-pity, rolled him over onto his back and took her place on top of him. 

"Alright, it's my turn, and I..." As she reached down, she realised just how close his cock was to her pussy. Mere inches. It would have been so easy for her to simply reach down and line the two of them up, then slam down onto him and take his cock allllll the way inside. She could feel herself twitching just thinking about it. Her body wanted it. She wanted it. She needed it, really.

Ren raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why she had stopped talking all of a sudden, and the next thing that he got from her was an aroused glance, during which she bit her bottom lip. It was at that moment that Ren had the same revelation that she'd had earlier on. Their junk was so close together that one slip could have stolen his first time away. Was that what she was about to do? Fuck, he had been thinking that she was going to return the favour, but if she wanted to have sex with him, he was all for it. He couldn't say those words, so he tried to make it as obvious as he could that he wanted the same thing that she wanted by grinding up against her, his cock's tip just barely touching her snatch, with the distance between them making it harder for him to achieve much more than that. As she looked down at him in turn, she felt herself heating up. It was as if her body was preparing herself for him. Could she really go all the way? Did he really want to? The look on his face suggested as much.

"Hey, we've... we've been getting kinda crazy, obviously, but... if you don't want to go any further, we don't have to," she told him, trying to be the adult that she was supposed to be.

"I want to," he replied, reaching up to take hold of one of her hands. He didn't say anything more, but he did slip his fingers between hers, entwine their two hands together and then press his palm against hers, a soft smile on his face as he did. She felt her heart warm a little more, and her cheeks flushed at the same time.

"You're such an idiot," she sighed. "There I was, giving you an out, but now you're gonna be stuck with me."

"I'm not stuck with you. I want you. You don't have to feel bad. You didn't sucker me in, I want to do this because love you, Ichiko." If her cheeks had been flushing before, then they were on fire after he said that. Reaching one hand up to cover her face, she shook her head.

"You're so much. I love you, too. But you're so much. Christ, you're gonna give me a fucking heart attack." There was a smile on her face, and she sounded practically overjoyed as she said the words that she did. It took them a moment to move forward from there, but eventually, Ichiko reached down to wrap her hand around his cock again, and she soon lined him up just as she had been thinking that she would; with the head of his cock pressed up against her snatch, she began to push herself down onto him.

Taking a cock of his length and girth would have been a challenge if not for how wet she was. A swelling of different feelings encapsulated her as her pussy spread open and the head of his member slipped inside. Ren daren't even move, not wanting to make the moment any more of a challenge for her—it was obvious by how slow she was moving that she was struggling to take him inside, and although he felt a little bad about that, he couldn't help but take it as a compliment. She moved slowly, the tightness of her snatch surrounding the tip of his member further with each passing second. With a little buck of his hips that Ren couldn't help but give, the entire first inch slipped inside.

Ichiko moaned, reached down between her legs and used her fingers to help hold her pussy open, sliding herself further onto his cock while Ren placed his hands at the outside of her hips, aiming to help her pull down where she needed him to. As she watched him, his focus on the way that his cock looked as he sank deeper into her pussy, she realised just how silly it was for him to be acting like that. She was the adult, and he was the one losing his virginity, and yet there he was, putting as much effort into making sure that she had fun as he could. Unlike her other observations, though, she wasn't about to just sit there and watch that one.

Her hands reached down, and she slipped her fingers between his as he had done with her earlier on. She took his hands rose them up to place them palms-facing-up against the side of his head, then dripped down to press a kiss against his lips. "Let yourself relax," she told him, "this is your first time, yeah? Let me take control. It'll feel good, I promise." And with that, she pressed another kiss to his lips, then moved her hands to his chest.

Seeing as she wanted to be the one in control, Ren let his hands stay where they were, at either side his head. His focus was on her from there, on the expressions on her face. She pulled a pleasured one as she sank herself all the way down to the base of his cock, and just as she was about to move up again, it shifted into one that looked as if it might have been pain, though she rose up as planned a moment later, only to slam herself back down onto his cock—apparently not pain, at least.

Her head leaned back, and after reaching up to pull her sunglasses from her face, she placed them down with her clothes, then shifted her hands to his chest again and began to put her all into her rhythm. Rise, drop, rise, drop, over and over again, each one more enthusiastic than the last. Sometimes, at the base, she rolled her hips against him instead, moaning while his entire shaft was stuffed inside her. As she opened her eyes to look down at him, seeing the aroused gaze looking back at her, she let out a sweet coo and moaned out his name, then reached down to grab his hand and placed it against her chest again—so much for him doing nothing, but hey, she had tried her best.

Ren set to work groping at that tit, grinding his palm against her nipple and then dropping his fingers to pinch it with his fingers. That got a reaction out of her, and not just her, but her pussy, too. As he pinched her again, her pussy twitched around his cock, and as she leaned forward a bit, slamming herself down onto his cock over and over again, it was clear that she was close to climax. With involuntary bucks up against her pussy, one each time that she slammed herself down, he was close, too, and he didn't want to hold himself back. Those bucks became hard thrusts, and before too long the both of them were just slamming against one another over and over again, each moment bringing them closer to climax.

Then, it happened. Ichiko leaned forward to plant her lips against his again, and as she spread her legs on top of him, he bucked up one final time. Her pussy quivered around him, then slickened as her orgasm hit, and his cock throbbed madly inside her, tip twitching up against the depths of her pussy. As she made out with him, desperately releasing all the lewd needs that she had been suffering for the last few years, Ren's cock blew its load inside her, with rope after rope of cum firing deep into her womb, right where she wanted it, if only at that very moment.

And when the moment had passed, with Ichiko collapsing on top of her boyfriend, both of them panted for breath. Ichiko leaned up, desperately kissed at his chin and at his lips, though she didn't hold any of them for very long. She peppered them from his chin down to his chest, then rolled off to the side and laid her head against it, reaching up only briefly to pull her hair out of her face. "You make me crazy, you know..." she muttered, to which he didn't have an immediate response, so she kept musing.

"You're so much more than anyone else your age. Even when I was your age, all the boys and girls that I dated were... so bland in comparison. Not that I didn't love them, too, just... every moment I spend with you feels like one I can't possibly have wasted. I don't even know what I'm saying, I guess I just... that felt really good. Really, really good. Far better than it ever has for me before, and I'm trying to figure out why that is."

As she rolled onto him again, she reached up to slide her hands against his cheeks, then pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're cute. And you make me happy. And I get caught up in trying to act like this adult figure for you all the time, but I get the feeling that you don't need me to do that. I think you're just fine on your own, and... honestly, even though I'm older than you, the words you say and the things you do make us feel more like equals." And then her head was on his chest again. She felt exhausted. Shuffling up beside him, she reached for the bed's cover.

"We really shouldn't have left the window open," she thought out loud. "It's really cold in here." Ren reached up towards the window, but Ichiko's hand pressed against his chest and she pushed him back down again. "No, don't get up. Let it be cold. I can think of another way that we can warm ourselves up." And with that, she snuggled up close to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his body. Ren's hand came to rest at the small of her back.

Were they really equal? Ren had never really thought about that before. Adults just seemed like overgrown kids to him, most of the time. But Ichiko was different, not because she seemed more like an adult than everyone else did, but because she transcended the same judgement that other adults might face under his surprisingly-mature gaze. 

It really was cold. He slipped his glasses from his face and leaned over to lay them with hers then snuggled up close, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
